narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasaka Magatama
|image=Ryun_Yasaka_Magatama.png;Mangekyō Sharingan version Yasaka Magatama Madara Version.jpg;Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version |kanji=八坂ノ勾玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Yasaka no Magatama |literal english=Eight Slopes Curved Jewel |parent jutsu=Susanoo |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dojutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Long |users=Ryuji Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Izuna Uchiha, Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Madara Uchiha, Yorinori Uchiha, Seigetsu Uchiha, Kazuhide, Ω Sigma X, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Sayuri Senju, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Indra Otsutsuki (ChidoriSpark27), Shai Uchiha, Densetsu, Fuu (Sparks), Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Kazuto Ryūken, Suu Uchiha, Kaito Uchiha, Kintarō Uchiha, Shinzui Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Using the complete form of Susanoo, the user is able to create the Yasaka Magatama between two of its arms, consisting from a number of tomoe bound together through their respective centres by a single thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools then act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susanoo, rapidly spinning towards the intended opponent until they eventually collide. Variations Itachi Uchiha In Itachi's version, three tomoe are bound together by a single circular thread, after being created by the right arms of his Susanoo. The entirety is then thrown towards the target as a single projectile, which Itachi asserts to be his strongest long-range technique. Madara Uchiha In Madara's version, a considerable number of tomoe are strung out between two of his Susanoo's hands, using an interconnecting thread. When thrown, the entirety detach from one another, with each individual tomoe becoming a separate projectile instead. Ryun Uchiha In Ryun's version, a large amount of tomoe are generated in a halo-like formation around his Susanoo; strung together by an interconnecting thread of chakra. When thrown, the tools can function as one large attack, creating a massive explosion on impact, or break apart into individual tomoe to be used for separate attacks. Raido Uchiha In Raido's version, he has a variety of ways that he employees the technique the most common are just two. The first being he creates a barrier of countless tomoe which surround and protect him hitting anyone who ventures to close with a concussive force. The second Fire out tomoes that spiral around him and he then commands them then to surround an enemy then fire all at once. Sigma Uchiha In Sigma's version, there are seven tomoes that will take the form of a star-shaped construct, which can then be launched at the intended target. Despite this appearance it isn't as easy to evade as it seems. By channeling his chakra, in the form of the chakra thread technique, he can redirect the projectile in order to attempt multiple strikes on an opponent. Additionally, Sigma has managed to find a defensive purpose for the technique as well by using the individual Tomoe as corners from which to manifest a barrier. After surrounding himself with the individual magatama he's able to connect the constructs with a stream of chakra which envelopes the enclosed space in a stalwart defense. Influence The Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉; lit meaning, "Eight Shaku Curved Jewel") is one of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan (三種の神器, Sanshu no Jingi), together with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi and the Yata no Kagami.